Can't Fight The Feeling
by lexie9890
Summary: Life for Jenny after Nate picked Vanessa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. Poor college student so please don't sue me. All you'll get is some textbooks. The Lyrics and song belongs to The Plain White T's, they're awesome check them out and from ..

Jenny strolls through Central Park. She needs time alone, there has been too much going on lately.

_Eric and I share a sibling? Dan and Serena share a sibling?!? Dad and Lily are together now??!! Besides Eric I have no friends and on top of everything I still can't stop thinking about Nate. There is no point, I should just forget it. He is in love with Vanessa and he hates me. SO why can't I move on?_

Jenny walks absentmindedly towards the center of the park when she looks up at the sound of an all too familiar laugh.

_Oh my God! Nate and Vanessa are walking this way! What do I do?_

She looks in the opposite direction and sees a young guy playing guitar and singing for money on a nearby bench.

_Perfect! I'll go stand over there and pretend I don't see them. I'll pretend I'm so involved in the music…It won't be that hard it's a beautiful song and the guy is pretty cute._

I don't know how to make lots of money  
I got debts that I'm trying to pay  
I can't buy you nice things, like big diamond rings  
But that don't mean much anyway  
I can't give you the house you've been dreaming  
If I could I would build it alone  
I'd be out there all day, just hammering away  
Make us a place of our own

I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you

I don't know that I'd make a good soldier  
I don't believe in being violent and cruel  
I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight  
If somebody tries hurting you

I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you

Now that it's out on the table (it's out on the table)  
Both of us knew all along (knew all along)  
I've got your loving and you've got my song

I don't know how to make lots of money  
I don't know all the right things to do  
I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know  
Is how to be a good man to you  
Until I die that's what I'll do

I will write you a song  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong  
I will write you a song  
And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without  
I will write you a song (I will write you a song)  
That's how you'll know that my love is still strong (love is still strong)  
I will write you a song  
And you know from this song that I just can't go on without you

_Wow! That was amazing. His voice was so soothing and relaxing. It made me forget all of my troubles._

**Nate:** Jenny?

_Except that._

Jenny cringes and doesn't respond right away because she needs to collect her thoughts. She hears someone laugh and looks up to see the singer smirking at her.

_If he even noticed I guess I should say something. Okay, now or never _

Jenny slowly turns to her ex-best friend and…Nate.

**Jenny: **Hey guys! I didn't even see you there.

**Vanessa: **Yea you seemed pretty into the music.

**Jenny: **Oh were you listening too?

**Nate: **Yeah it was pretty good.

All of a sudden Jenny feels an arm wrap around her waist. She looks to her right to see the singer guy smiling down at her.

**Singer: **Glad you liked it

_What is this guy doing?_

**Nate: **Oh, hi. Uh, we're friends of Jenny's. I'm Nate and this is my girlfriend, Vanessa. (He tightens his grip on Vanessa's hand.)

**Singer: **Nice to meet you. I'm Milo, Jenny's boyfriend.

_Wow! Was the awkwardness of this situation that obvious? Whatever I'll play along, at least I don't have to face them alone. _

**Jenny: **Boyfriend?

**Milo: **Oh come on babe. I've been asking you out every day for the past month. Give a guy a break.

Jenny couldn't help laughing. This guy definitely wasn't her usual type with a shaved head and tattoos down his left arm, but he has a killer smile.

**Jenny: **Fine I give in.

**Milo: **Yes! Finally!

Milo grabs Jenny by the waist and spins her around. Jenny can't help laughing at how well Milo is playing the part. Then she hears Nate clear his throat.

**Milo: **Oh sorry man, we kind of got caught up in the moment.

**Vanessa:** No its fine. You guys are cute together. Has he met Dan and your dad yet?

**Jenny: **No, not yet. They kind of have a lot on their minds right now.

**Milo: **How are you holding up with all that? I mean your Dad and Mrs. Bass, and your long lost half sibling.

_How could he possibly know anything about that?_

**Jenny: **I don't know. I guess I'm fine. It's kind of hard to get used to.

**Vanessa: **(realizing that Nate has been quietly staring at Milo this whole time.) Well we should go. It was nice to meet you Milo. See you later Jenny.

**Nate: **Wait, Why don't you bring Milo to Lily's brunch tomorrow?

**Milo: **Sounds great?

**Jenny: **It does?

**Milo: **Yeah, that why I'll be able to meet all your friends and family at once.

**Jenny: **Okay then, I guess we'll see you two tomorrow.

Milo puts his arm around Jenny's should, grabs his guitar, and turns her in the direction which Nate and Vanessa came from.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been around lately, but school has been kicking my ass and then yesterday we had a snow day so my roommates and I went sledding! Who knew colleges could have snow days? Anyway I'm back, I'll have you know I wrote this chapter in Brit Lit and Health, that's how dedicated I am. Also thank you so much for all the really nice reviews and to everyone who favorite this story or added it to their alerts. You guys are the best.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for my Gossip Girl Season Pass on itunes.

Milo and Jenny are walking through the park and Milo's arm is still casually slung around Jenny's waist. When Jenny looks back and no longer sees Nate or Vanessa, she pulls away from Milo.

_That's it I have to know_

**Jenny: **How did you know all that stuff about my family?

**Milo: **Oh wow turn down the gratitude, its overwhelming.

**Jenny: **I'm being serious! What are you some kind of stalker?

**Milo: **No I am not a stalker. I just know more about you and your friends back there than I could ever want to.

**Jenny: **How?

**Milo: **My little sister Abbey is a huge Gossip Girl fan.

**Jenny: **Oh no.

**Milo: **I know.

They walk in silence for a few minutes. Jenny staring at the ground in front of her and Milo sneaking glances at her.

**Jenny: **Thank you by the way. I know I should have said that first, but I've been pretty out of it lately.

**Milo: **Don't worry, it's understandable.

They walked in silence for a little while longer until Jenny couldn't take it anymore.

**Jenny: **So you know about….

She points behind them

**Milo: **You and that guy? Yep.

**Jenny: **Well that's awkward and embarrassing.

_Oh my God! This guy knows all the embarrassing intimate details of my life. Well then again so does the entire youth population of the Upper Eastside. Okay Jenny, before you reveal anything else jus get out of here. _

**Jenny:** Well thanks again, bye.

**Milo: **Wait. That's it?

**Jenny: **What else do you want?

**Milo: **Well your number for one, and your address would probably help too.

_Excuse me?!?_

**Jenny: **Why?

**Milo: **So I can pick you up for the brunch tomorrow.

_I completely forgot about that stupid brunch Nate invited him to. Why would he do that anyway it's not like he cares about me._

**Jenny: **You really don't have to go. I'm sure you're busy with something more excited.

**Milo: **No it's fine, I'm free. Plus if I didn't go Nate would know this was all a lie. Also I think my sister would kill me if I passed up a chance to go out with Jenny Humphrey.

**Jenny: **Are you sure? Because you really don't have to, I mean I would totally understand.

**Milo: **I'm sure it'll be fun messing with the richies.

**Jenny: **Okay, but just be careful who you mess with.

**Milo: **It's okay I know who to look about for.

**Jenny: **Okay for this to work I should probably learn a little more about you.

**Milo: **Sure, what do you wanna know?

**Jenny: **Well about about….


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Like I said before I own nothing except for my sweet polka dot bed sheets.

Hey everyone! I was just reading over the reviews I got for this story and I got inspired lol. With the way things have been going on the show with Chuck going soft and Blair going crazy we need some Nate and Jenny action, unfortunately there is none in this chapter. So here's a new chapter…filler.

**Jenny: **Well about about….you last name for one thing.

**Milo: **Davis

**Jenny: **Okay Milo Davis, where do you go to school?

**Milo: **I'm not in school right now.

**Jenny: **Oh so you….

**Milo: **I'm not a drop out if that's what you're thinking. My band got a record deal so we're taking time off to record and two of us are getting tutored.

**Jenny: **Wow that's really cool.

Milo leans in smirking

**Milo: **Impressed?

_Oh he's good_

**Jenny: **Not at all. A few months ago I was being home schooled while interning for Eleanor Waldorf. Then I quit there and started my own line.

**Milo: **Wow

Jenny leans toward him, matching him smirk for smirk.

**Jenny: **Impressed?

Milo leans back in

**Milo: **Definitely.

They look into each others' eyes until Jenny turns away blushing.

**Jenny: **Okay next question. What's your family like?

**Milo: **Well there is my little sister Abbey who's great. She is one of the smarts people I've ever met. We were raised by my mom Tracy who's one of the strongest people I have ever met. My dad comes around occasionally.

**Jenny: **Wow that's a little creepy.

**Milo: **What is?

**Jenny: **I was raised by my dad, Rufus and my older brother Dan is an amazing writer.

**Milo:** Okay so that's two things in common. We're both artists and our families are important to us.

**Jenny: **Anything else I should know?

**Milo: **My band's name is Can't Fight the Feeling.

**Jenny: **That's cool, I really like it.

**Milo: **Thanks it works.

**Jenny: **You might get some bonus points for being a musician; my dad was a lead singer too.

**Milo: **I'm going to need them. Dads don't usually like the tattoos, don't worry I'll wear long sleeves tomorrow.

**Jenny: **Whatever you want, I like the tattoos.

This is the moment when both Milo and Jenny realize they have been holding hands this whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for the textbooks my stupid school wouldn't buy back from me.

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written for so long, but I'm back now and have 3 months of no school work!! **

_**Previously: **__This is the moment when both Milo and Jenny realize they have been holding hands this whole time._

Both jump apart quickly.

**Jenny: **Oh sorry about that.

Milo smirks down at Jenny

**Milo: **It's okay. I didn't mind.

_Oh wow. What do I do now?_

Jenny pauses, trying to figure out what to say, but Milo saves her from embarrassment.

**Milo: **Okay so, I'll see you tomorrow then?

**Jenny: **Yeah sure. Thanks again for doing this I really appreciate it.

**Milo: **It's no problem. I think it might be pretty interesting to get a look into the lives of the rich and fabulous. If anything it'll be a good story for my sister.

**Jenny: **Well I'm always here to entertain.

**Milo: **Good to know.

With the last word and another smirk he slowly backs away.

**Milo: **Till tomorrow Jenny Humphrey.

**Jenny: **Bye.

After staring at Jenny for a second longer Milo turns and walks away. Now it's Jenny's turn to stare.

_Wow! That was unexpected. I've never met anyone like him. Maybe that's a good thing. Err I don't know. Just an hour ago I was trying to think of ways to get over Nate and now I can't stop thinking about both Milo and Nate. What am I talking about? Nate picked Vanessa, he doesn't want me. Maybe it's time to move on. Maybe it's time for a Milo._

Jenny arrives back at the loft with an absent minded smile on her face.

**Rufus: **Well Jen, I haven't seen that smile in a long time.

**Dan: **Yeah, what happened to you?

**Jenny: **Oh nothing. I just went on a really relaxing walk that's all.

Jenny continues to walk to her room.

**Rufus: **Where are you going?

**Jenny: **To my room. I feel like drawing a bit, I'm feeling inspired.

Dan and Rufus share a confused look.

**Rufus: **What is with her?

**Dan: **I have no idea. I haven't seen her like this in awhile.

**Rufus: **Me neither.

Jenny is sitting at her desk working on a new dress.

_Tomorrow is going to be interesting. I wonder what Nate was thinking when he invited Milo. It seemed like a challenge or maybe he really is over me and just wants to be friends. I don't know. Whatever happens it won't be boring. Maybe I should start designing men's clothing. Oh wait…_

Jenny pokes her head out the door.

**Jenny: **Hey dad.

**Rufus: **Yeah Jen?

**Jenny: **Would it be okay if I brought a friend to brunch tomorrow?

**Rufus: **Yeah I guess. I just have to let Lily know. Who?

**Jenny: **Oh no one. Just a friend.

With that Jenny slips back into her room.

**Rufus: **Should I be worried?

**Dan: **No, I don't think so.

Giggles come out of Jenny's room

**Dan: **I'm sure it's nothing.

**Rufus: **You're probably right, but just in case.

**Dan: **I'm on it.

Rufus goes back to cooking and Dan heads into Jenny's room to find out what is going on with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. **I know I suck! I haven't been able to update any of my stories in a VERY long time, but I'm going to do my best while I'm on break this week and next month, promise. I have been pretty uninspired lately, so if you guys have any ideas about things you would want in the story let me know and I'll do my best. Short and not my best but, anyway here you go sorry again

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. Poor college student so please don't sue me. All you'll get is some textbooks.

_**Rufus: **__Should I be worried?_

_**Dan: **__No, I don't think so._

_Giggles come out of Jenny's room_

_**Dan: **__I'm sure it's nothing._

_**Rufus: **__You're probably right, but just in case._

_**Dan: **__I'm on it._

_Rufus goes back to cooking and Dan heads into Jenny's room to find out what is going on with her._

When Dan walks into Jenny's room he sees Jenny rocking out to the latest Lady Gaga single while sketching like she was on a mission. Jenny doesn't realize that she is no longer alone until Dan turns down the volume on her stereo.

**Jenny: **Oh hey Dan, what's up?

**Dan: **Uh not much, you?

**Jenny: **I am totally on a roll right now. I'm working on a design for a new skirt and I have like a million other ideas floating around in my head.

Jenny, thinking the conversation was over, went back to her design with extreme determination, but Dan has other plans.

**Dan: **So Jen, what happened today? You've been moping around the loft for the past few weeks and then all of a sudden you're your old bubbly self.

Thinking about how she was going to explain her new situation, Jenny couldn't help but smiling, thinking about how things may be finally turning around. Realizing Dan was waiting for a response she decided to tell the truth, well kind of.

**Jenny: **Not much really. I just went for a walk through the park and I kind of met someone.

**Dan: **You met someone? Is this the same someone that you invited to Lily's event tomorrow.

Jenny smiles off into space again.

**Jenny: …**Maybe

**Dan: **Let me get this straight. You're bringing a guy tomorrow to meet everyone without telling anyone who you are bringing?

_If only he knew who else knew about Milo coming tomorrow. Its better that he doesn't know that it's fake because he will probably ruin it for me. I'm just nervous that it might not be as fake as I'm pretending it is. _

**Jenny: **Yeah that sounds about right.

**Dan: **Are you kidding? Do you hate this guy? You're throwing him into the Lion's den.

Dan and Jenny share laugh thinking about how nerve-wracking they're family and friends can be for outsiders, even for insiders sometimes.

**Jenny: **Very funny Dan, but I think this guy can handle it.

**Dan: **Alright, if you're sure.

**Jenny: **I am. He's different then the guys we go to school with. It seems like he's above the conniving drama.

_What are you talking about Jenny? You met this guy what? 4 hours ago and you still don't really know anything about him. _

Seeing that Jenny looked kind of worried, Dan decides it time for him to voice his opinion on certain situations.

**Dan: **Hey Jenny, are you going to be okay tomorrow? You know Nate and Vanessa are going to be there right?

**Jenny: **Yeah I know, Milo and I ran into them in the park.

**Dan: **Milo? That the guy?

**Jenny: **Yeah that's him and don't worry about me I can handle it.

Dan looked a Jenny a little while longer before deciding she was telling the truth.

**Dan: **I know you can. Okay back to work Super Jenny.

With that Dan turns her music back up and leaves the room. Jenny feels a little bad for not telling her brother the truth, but decides it probably for the best.

_Time to get back to work before the inspiration leaves me again. I don't even have time to wonder where it came from._

When Dan walks back into the kitchen Rufus looks up at him hoping to hear some news.

**Dan: **You've got nothing to worry about dad; Jenny is going to be fine. I actually think things are turning around for her and on that note, I'm off to meet some friends.


End file.
